Users of modern communication devices and media are bombarded with information, including without limitation advertising content. Such content may be displayed in banners or other regions of a display area, as suggested “posts” or other native format content in a social media stream or feed, in pop-ups or other display areas that may obscure or detract from non-advertising content with which the user is attempting to interact.
Typically, such advertising content may be ignored or dismissed if the user has no interest or is too busy to engage with or otherwise use the content. If the user is interested in the advertising content, typically the user must engage with and interact with the content while it remains displayed, which typically requires the user to interrupt the user's use or other interaction with non-advertising content and/or functionality.